Niño travieso
by Yue Akai
Summary: Hinata cuida de el hijo de Sasuke Uchiha el gran empresario soltero pero el hijo de Sasuke es peor que su padre Hinata tendrá que sobrevivir en esta problemática familia
1. Chapter 1

**vHolaaa~~~**

**Eh vuelto pero con una nuevo fanfic **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS**

**Yue2: Así es; pero ojala lo fueran **

**YUE: bueno no los molesto más(en este capi hinata narra)**

Holaaa yo soy Hinata Hyuga jeje tengo 19 años; verán mi historia alocada empezó cuando yo estaba buscando trabajo ya no tenia y necesitaba dinero; por qué?; pues porque me quería ir de mi escandalosa casa-mansión- donde vive mi Padre yo antes no me llevaba bien con el pero eso cambio a los 12 años el noto el esfuerzo que hacía solo por ser aceptada por el

Bueno todo empezó en un día muy lindo; no; mentira era un día lluvioso

Estaba sentada en el comedor de la gran mansión, un comedor muy lindo las paredes eran blancas como la nieve, el comedor era muy grande tenía 20 asientos por si llegaban invitados especiales era de vidrio le daba un toque moderno al comedor en el centro unas rosas carmín en las paredes estaba unos hermosos cuadros de bosques, casas,atardeceres… etc. todo combinaba era un comedor precioso al igual que todo la mansión los colores más característicos eran el blanco y el negro porque nos recordaban al yin y el yang

Bueno estaba sentada con mi silenciosa familia todos detestábamos el ruido típico de los Hyuga

Estábamos comiendo huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja jeje

Papá estaba leyendo el periódico, Neji mi hermano mayor estaba comiendo solamente, Hanabi mi hermanita estaba en su celular Dios nunca se separa de él y yo, igual que papá estaba leyendo el periódico pero a diferencia de papá estaba buscando trabajo

Hija – me llamo mi padre-

Si padre- pregunte

Ya te dije que porque no sigues estudiando empresaria y trabajas en nuestras empresas Hyuga – me volvió a recordar papá

Ah papi – se sonrojo por el cariño- jiji no quiero vivir sabiendo que no fui yo misma la que construyo su futuro, no quiero saber que tú me mantuviste todo este tiempo sabes que quiero ser independiente además ya tienes a Neji y Hanabi

Entiendo hija jaja eres digno de tu apellido Hyuga – me sonroje ante su cumplido y pensar que antes me decía que no era digno de ser Hyuga

Termine mi desayuno y me fui a bañar me puse una camisa con estrellas negras y en morado la palabra ROCK, amo el rock jaja, unos pantalones negro tubo y unas converse negras

Me despedí de todos y me fui leyendo mientras escuchaba música

Leí en una parte del periódico que me llamo la atención

SE SOLICITA NIÑERA

PUEDE SER DE CUALQUIER

EDAD: MAYOR DE 18

QUE TENGA EXPERIENCIA EN EL TRABAJO

PARA MAS INFORMACION LLAMAR AL  
>=86837334 O AL 22345467<p>

Vaya pensándolo bien porque no trabajar de niñera me encantan los niños

Así que porque no

Llame y me contesto una voz seductoria, fría y con un toque de picardía…me hizo sonrojarme más de lo que estaba

_Halo Sasuke Uchiha- _umm creo que yo conozco ese apellido

Em llamo para la solicitud de niñera- informe

_Así con quien tengo el gusto- _me pregunto

Con Hinata Hyuga- dije

_Oh…ya veo ok primero te voy a entrevistarte necesito que vayas a esta dirección-_

Escribí rápidamente la dirección

OK listo

_Bien la entrevista será…puedes ir dentro de una hora es que estoy ocupado- _me pregunto o me ordeno?

Si claro- dije con una gotita en la cabeza

_Hmp ok-_ que rayos fue ese "Hmp" eso es una palabra

Paso una hora y yo ya estaba en otra escandalosa mansión igual que mi casa

Toque el timbre y me salió la contestadora

_Si? Quien es-_

Etto vengo por la entrevista de niñera

_Pobre chica_***susurro***- creo a ver oído un susurro pero porque "pobre chica"

_Está bien pase- _

Ok gracias- dije mientras se abría el portón eléctrico

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la casa mansión vi en la primera grada una cascara de banana

Um que raro que hace una cascara de banana en la puerta – me pregunte a mi misma en voz alta

Oh bueno- _dije otra vez hablando sola

Me abrieron la gran puerta blanca y pase

Señorita el señor Uchiha está en su oficina sígame por favor-_me dijo la sirvienta unm me pregunto si ya tiene sirvienta al parecer personal por qué no pedirles a ellas que cuiden a su hijo

OK_ respondí

La seguí hasta una puerta marrón

Aquí es pase por favor-_me dijo

Está bien-_ me adentre a la oficina y mis ojos me engallaban es un ángel lo que veo?

Qué? tengo algo en la cara-_ me dijo aquel ser hermoso

Ah no,no nada-_dije nerviosa apuesto que estoy sonrojada

Hmp ok; siéntate y empecemos-_me dijo con voz se….seductora?

Ok-_me senté y empezó la entrevista

Dime tienes experiencia con el cuidado de los niños-_dijo el señor

Si cuido a los niños en mi iglesia y una semana fui suplente en un kínder-_informe

Ah ya veo tuviste problemas con algún niño-_

Siendo sincera si tuve problemas con algunos pero nada que no pudiera arreglar-_dije

Ah ok, siguiente pregunta cuales serian los lugares que llevarías a un niño-_umm extraña pregunta

Bueno depende de la edad pero mayor mente lo llevaría al parque de diversiones,ah un museo; lugares divertidos pero seguros

Bien; última pregunta; eres soltera-_dijo

Eh? Si…si lo soy…..a que viene esa pregunta_

Ah pues es que no quiero tener novios que lleguen a la casa y te descuiden de tu deber

Pues no la verdad no tengo…-_en eso llamaron por el teléfono de su oficina

Si?-_dijo Uchiha-san

Señor Uchiha aquí está otra vez la chica que pidió que le diera el trabajo de niñera ya sabe la del pelo rosa

Eh dígale a Sakura que ya contrate a una y no la dejen entrar-_dijo pálido Uchiha-san

Me desilusioné; porque rayos me estaba entrevistando si ya tenía a una niñera cuando me iba a marchar Uchiha-san hablo

Hinata estas contratada pero te advierto mi hijo no es como los demás el es….-_de pronto se oyó el grito de una de las empleadas y la voz de un niño

NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO,NO NO Y NO -_ vaya se nota que no quería

Sasuke salió y lo segi bajamos al salón y allí estaba el niño que grito ase un momento

YUTO UCHIHA-_ wuau asta a mi me dio miedo

Papi….-_dijo asustado y con rencor el niño

Yuto que es lo que no quieres-_dijo Sasuke frio demasiado para mi gusto

No quiero una niñera-_vaya vaya

Yuto…-_lo llame yo-_ Hola Yuto soy tu niñera….y….- no me dejo terminar

YO NO QUIERO UNA NIÑERA-_ el niño se fue corriendo

Yuto…..-_ ok su nombre no combina con el (-.-)º

Hinata perdón por esto imagino que no quieres ser la niñera de Yuto verdad?- me pregunto

No qué va esto es como un reto para mí-_dije mientras sonreía (^_^)

Oh gracias bueno te veo mañana a las 7:00 -_ dijo Uchiha-san

Ok-_jeje siempre respondo "ok"

Me fui…. hoy fue un día alocado, me pregunto si mañana me irá bien con Yuta….

Presiento que mañana voy a gastar mis energias…ugg…..espero no tener razón

**Hola que tal me quedo este es el segundo fic **

**Yue2: Mi yo espera que este sea mejor que el primero**

**YUE: Así es**

**Yue2: Este te quedo más largo…..creo**

**YUE: Eso espero….bueno sayooooo**

**PERDÓN POR LA ORTOGRAFÍA**


	2. Pequeño demonio con cara de angel

**Yue : la verdad me desanima un poco tener tan poquitos reviews pero soy novata puedo mejorar ,ah,por cierto nuestra queridísima YUE2 osea mi otro yo ,le cambiamos el nombre se va llamar "Red" así que es pa que sepan**

**Red: hey como están bueno primero que nada gracias a**

**Andorea**

**Azura Acuma**

**AnlOrDmnMty21**

**Andrea**

**Yue: sus comentarios me motivaron a sacar la conti gracias (T^T)**

**Red: bueno grax por todo y comiencen (aquí Hinata también narra hasta que haya un Pov)**

Sentía como la molesta luz llegaba a mis ojos grrr que molesto y escuche como la alarma de mi celular sonaba

"RUIDOSO" pensé

Cuando lo abrí mi ojo abrieron a más no poder y…..

Oh rayos*susurro* LLEGO TARDE – maldije mi suerte

NEJI PORQUE RAYOS NO ME DESPERTASTE –

… - silencio fue lo único que escuche

Cuando me termine de duchar me vestí con unos jeans tubo y una camisa blanca que tenía una estrella que se agarraba de un paracaídas y encima del paracaídas decía "Where I'm falling" (Yue: significa donde estoy cayendo…Red: si aja deja de interrumpir)

Cuando baje al comedor vi que no había nadie me fije en el refrigerador último modelo y como suponía había una notita la leí y decía

"_Hola Hinata mira todos nos fuimos de vacaciones, ya que me dieron una a HAWAII siento no haberte llevado pero tienes trabajo que hacer te mandaremos fotos_

_Con cariño de Papá, ah sí besos y abrazos de Neji y Hanabi"_

Se fueron ah Hawaii ( Yue: Ahora imagínense a Hina en una esquina, abrazando sus rodillas con una nube negra en ella)

Porque (T^T)

Bueno Hinata mejor vete que ya es tarde

Voy a tener que usar la moto que me dio papá, ya saque la licencia ..es solo que…

Cuando Hinata llego al garaje allí estaba una moto negra última modelo hermosa de verdad pero para Hinata era muy "perturbadora"

Oh bueno al menos a Yuto le va a gustar …creo..- dije para mí misma

Me subí a la perturbadora moto y me fui

Llegue a los territorios Uchiha y cuando llegue se oyeron unos gritos de creo que la sirvienta que me atendió la otra vez

-NOOOOOO –

Toque el timbre y la que abrió fue aquella sirvienta

Pero ella estaba llena de una mescla verde que….se movía?

-Señorita- dijo la empleada llena de…..esa cosa esta viva?

-Huya- fue lo único que me dijo después de salir corriendo

-Qué rayos fue eso- dije para mi misma

Oh Hinata-chan ya llegaste porque no pasas – oí la voz de Yuto y mientras entraba a la casa …

-WO- me caí y caí encima de esa cosa verde

Oh Hinata-chan te caíste – dijo Yuto con sarcasmo?

-Estas bien?- acaso no ve que me caí en esta horripilante cosa, para colmo no traje ropa de repuesto

-si estoy bien- dije con una sonrisa falsa

-Oh que bien,Hinata-chan quiero "_jugar"_- es mi imaginación o cuando dijo jugar lo hizo con un tono diabólico

Um no debí haber visto esa película de terror. Como era que se llamaba a si "El hijo el diablo"

-Claro vamos a jugar- respondí después de quedarme unos segundos callada

-Oh que bien jijijij- cuando el pequeño Yuto rio fue escalofriante

-S-S-S-S-SI c-cl-claro- dije tartamudeando desde cuando volví a tartamudear

-Sera _muy divertido_- otro escalofrió por mi espalda….presiento que algo nada lindo va a pasar (T^T)

Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a un cuarto alejado de los demás y lo más extraño era que por el pasillo que íbamos no estaba tan iluminado que digamos

Cuando moví la perilla de la puerta y la empuje….

-AHHH-grite me cayo un balde de agua sucia y Yuto se fue corriendo

Ok este no es mi día mi precioso pelo está lleno de agua sucia mi pantalón esta lleno de esa cosa verde ohhhh con que así quieres jugar Yuto

Cuando lo volví a ver este se fue corriendo

Estaba a punto de bajar la escalera y gracias a Kami-sama que no las baje por estaban un montón de canicas tiradas por las escaleras pero me fije que en las barras de ellas no puso nada así que me deslice

Y….caí otra vez en esa cosa verde

Me levante y corrí a buscarlo .Fui al jardín pero cuando cruce la puerta deslizante de vidrio me resbale gracias a chocolate derramado en la entrada

Me adentre al jardín de rosas y cerca de un árbol no me di cuenta de que pise un hilo que estaba en frente del árbol y de una de las ramas colgaba un balde lleno de pintura rosa

"_Odio el rosa"_ pensé

-YUTOOOOO-grite con "calma" ocultando mi rabia

Entre de nuevo a la casa y comencé a buscar entre cada cuarto

Cuando me fije en uno que era peculiar a primera vista se notaba que era de Yuto

Era gris que por lo que me conto Uchiha-san su color favorito, imágenes de carros, estrellas de rock, perros y una foto que me llamo la atención era de una mujer hermosa piel blanca como la mios, ojos verde esmeralda, peló negro como una noche oscura sin estrellas, su sonrisa era realmente deslumbrante era….esplendida

Cuando agarre el cuadro entre mis manos Yuto entro y…

-QUE HACES CON ESO-grito con gran ira para su edad (Yue:que temperamento…Red:cállate..por cierto Yuto tiene 7 años es pelo negro ojos esmeralda piel blanca como la de Sasuke la cara de Sasuke solo que con ojos verde-esmeralda)

-ESO ES MIO- dijo mientras me arrebataba el cuadro

-L-L-Lo s-siento- tartamudee otra vez (¬¬)

-TE….TE ODIO- grito y se fue llorando

-Yuto espera-me ignoro y se fue corriendo

Ahora que recuerdo había una casa en el árbol donde me callo pintura tal vez este allí

Llegue al árbol subí las escaleras y ahí estaba

-Vete-dijo mientras sollozaba

-No-fue lo único que dije

Me senté a la par de el y hable

-Era tu mamá no es asi?- pregunte

-Que te importa – eso es un si

-Sabes yo perdí a mi madre a los 4 años-dije y el me volvió a ver, apuesto que tengo los ojos llenos de melancolía

-Y que; tú no sabes lo que yo siento- dijo ja¡

-Que?, quieres saber lo que sientes pues…..será acaso….soledad,frustacion,culpa,odio asía ti mismo, frío….que caes en un güecho profundo….que no hay salida….que nadie te comprende..-lo volví a ver el me miro con los ojos abiertos llenos de lagrimas

-Tu…-lo abrase mientras lloraba

Después de limpiar todo Sasuke llego

-Tadaimasu-

-Irasshaimase-dijimos los dos

-Em Hinata que rayos te paso-dijo

-Ah?-no entendí

-Porque rayos estas llena de pintura y …sin ofender…pero…APESTAS- vaya eso me sonó como una ofensa (n_ñ)" pero ahora que recuerdo se me había olvidado que estaba hecha un asco

-No me digas que fue Yuto-dijo mientras miraba a Yuto con desaprobación lo cual, por lo que vi, lo lastimo

-NO nada que ver fue porque…porque..Estábamos jugando y pasaron ciertos accidéntenos jeje- dije mientras sonreía con la sonrisa más real que pudiera hacer

-mm Ok si tu lo dices- uff genial me creyó

-Ok b-bueno ya me v-voy jeje-dije mientras agarraba mi bolso y me fui antes de que dijera alguna palabra mas

-Al día siguiente-

-YUTOOOOOO-grite esta vez lo que me callo en la cabeza fue algas marinas

-JAJAJA- pequeño mocosooo

-Pensé que éramos amigos-dije con ojitos de perro

-JAJA solo porque me hayas comprendido y hablado con migo no significa que quiero que seas mi niñera jajaja lelolelo –dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua (XP)

AHHHGGGGG-grite mientras lo perseguía

-Hoy va ser un día muy largooo-dije para mi misma mientras perseguía a Yuto

**Yue: bueno gente eso es todo**

**Red:ya cállate**

**Yue:por que te enojas con migo**

**Red: la verdad es porque…porque?**

**Yue:Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado besos**

**Reds:quien rayos quiere tus besos**

**Yue: ya cállate, dejen reviews**


	3. una nueva travesura

**Helloooo regreseee con un nuevo capiii **

**Red: tardaste ¬¬**

**Yue: siii T^T**

**Red : tardaste demasiado**

**Yue: es que tenia q estudiar T^T**

**Red: como sea los personajes no nos pertenecen solo Yuto**

**Yue: el cual es lindo**

**Yuto: gracias Yue**

**Yue: de nada Yuto yo solo digo la verdad**

**Red: Yue deja de estar marcando con un niño de 7 años**

**Yue: sabes que puedo cambiarle la edad si quiero**

**Red: eres como su madre**

**Yue: ya lo sé y no estoy marcando**

**Yuto: antes de que se sigan aburriendo les dejamos el capi**

**Yue: NO**

**Red: Si**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.—**

5:00 am

AHHHHHH voy tardee – dije mientras corría a la ducha

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude me vestí con un pantalón tubo negro y una camisa negra que traía una estrella plateada unas converse negras de marca una pulsera negra en mi muñeca y en mis mejillas dos líneas negras (Yue:..Ya saben así (='_'=))

Yuto esta guerra no la vas a ganar- dije mientras cargaba mi pistola de agua y unas "bombas" de pintura

Llegue al garaje y me subí en mi moto negra

Llegue a los territorios Uchiha y pare frente al portón automático

Digite su contraseña de voz - me dijo la contestadora

Hinata Hyuga niñera al mando – dije

Bienvenida señorita Hyuga que tenga buen día – dijo la contestadora mientras se abría el portón

YUTOOOOOOO – oí a Uchiha-san …. Raro él nunca esta aquí

TE EH DICHO QUE NO ESTORBES – eso me enojo entre rápidamente y vi como Yuto lo miraba con rencor, dolor y …soledad

TE ODIO –dijo mientras corría a su cuarto

Yuto espera –dije mientras le tiraba una mirada de desaprobación a Sasuke

Subí a su cuarto y lo mire estaba llorando en su cama mientras abrazaba la foto de su madre

Lo abrase me golpeo el estomago….ok eso dolió…dejo de golpear y me abrazo podía sentir su soledad

El estaba triste …

Estaba solo…..

-Lo odio Hinata …extraño a mamá- me dijo abrazándome mas fuerte

-Porque lo odias Yuto? - porque lo odia tanto?

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo tratando de alejarme pero yo lo acerque mas en ese momento yo tenía más fuerza que el

-Dime Yuto puedes confiar en mí- le dije yo quería que confiara en mi

-Bueno pues….-

**End Hinata**

**Pov Yuto**

M e levante como siempre solo sentía una punzada en mi corazón

-Mamá siempre estaba con migo cuando me levantaba- dije para mi mismo

Me fui a bañar me aliste y Salí a desayunar solo en un gran comedor el cual agrandaba mas mi soledad

Termine mi cereal y fui a la oficina de mi Padre

Papá quieres jugar con migo?- le pregunte como le pregunto cada vez que se queda aquí en la casa lo cuales son pocas

-No Yuto estoy trabajando- dijo sin quitarle la vista a ese papeleo, me puse triste

-No puedes ayudarme en Matemáticas es que no entiendo algo – dije tratando de llamar su atención

-Yuto entiende de una vez que estoy trabajando- me enfurecí

-Tú solo dices eso porque no quieres estar con migo verdad?- dije con la mirada baja

-Yuto ya te he dicho que es porque estoy trabajando- me dijo papá

-Sabes…TE ODIO…- dije mientras tiraba todo su papeleo al suelo

-YUTOOOO- dijo enojado

-TE EH DICHO QUE NO ESTORBES- eso me dolió…

-Yo no mate a mamá- susurre mientras me daba la vuelta

-TE ODIO- grite mientras me iba llorando

En eso oí a Hinata entrar pero no importaba

-Yuto espera- le oí decir pero no importaba

"Yo no la mate, yo no la mate..yo solo no sabía qué hacer…."

Quiero escapar….es lo único q pensaba

Llegue a mi cuarto y me puse a llorar

Hinata entro y me abrazo

La golpee lo mas q pude al parecer le dolió pero me di cuenta que ella era la única que me comprendía

La abrace me sentía solo,me sentía triste

-Lo odio Hinata…extraño a mami- le dije abrazándola mas fuerte

-Por que lo odias Yuto?- me pregunto

-Eso no te incumbe- le dije tenía miedo de no poder confiar en ella

-Dime Yuto puedes confiar en mí- al parecer podía

-Bueno pues…- dude un poco pero sentía q algo me decía que le dijiera

-Si?- me ínsito a seguir

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. tanto con Sasuke-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pov Sasuke**

Creo que fui muy duro con el

Después de todo el no tiene la culpa él no sabía q hacer

Pero es frustrante que me pida que juegue con él cuando estoy trabajando

Esto no lo hago por mi lo hago por el

Cuando me di cuenta ya le había dicho palabras crueles

Me dolió cuando él me dijo "Te Odio"

Me dolió la mirada de Hinata

Sé que hice algo malo

Sé que tengo que pedir perdón pero mi orgullo no me deja

El no tiene la culpa de que _Ella_ haya muerto

Pero aggg….

Tengo que arreglar esto

Tarde o temprano lo tengo que hacer

**End Sasuke**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Con Hinata y Yuto-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pov Hinata**

**-**Si?- lo invite a seguir

-El me odia- dijo Yuto con la cabeza baja

-Yuto un Padre no puede odiar a su hijo- le dije

-El si puede- me respondió

-Mira Yuto yo se que Sasuke puede ser un odioso, arrogante, atractivo, orgulloso y atractivo pero en el fondo es una buena persona créeme yo tengo el Don de conocer a buena gente

-Pero él me dice que no estorbe yo solo quiero jugar con el- me dijo aww Kami se ve tan lindo asi

-Quieres que el juegue con tigo…Entonces déjaselo a Hianta- dije con una sonrisa "traviesa"

-…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno aquí lo dejo sorry por no haberlo subido antes pero tengo que hacer combo y ya no me queda tanto tiempo eso me pasa por vaga me confie tanto en ingles que en el ultimo periodo la cague ¬¬**

**RED: baka**

**Yue: No me digas baka T^T**

**RED: jajaja**

**Yue: perdón por ser tan baka T^T**

**RED: bueno aquí les dejamos este cortísimo capi esperamos que lo ayan disfrutado**

**Yue: sayonaraaa~~~~~**

**() ()**

**(º_*)/**

**-o-**


	4. MSN YUE RED

Esto no es un nuevo capi como ven necesito un favor suyo los primers tres que me respondan actuaran en mi fic XDD

Necesito el nombre de su personaje

El aspecto

Su actitud: obviamente TODS van a ser "traviesos"

RED: escriban rapidoooo


	5. Nuevas Camaradas y un nuevo sentimiento

*Beep beep* la competencia a terminado eh aquí nuestras nuevas personajes

Andorea: Yumi

Kiras70: Yiika

Sasuhina4evr: Kazuya Junko

AnlOrDmnMty21: Sayumi

-.-.-.-

Yumi: una niña de cabello negro y largo piel blanca y ojos grises de estatura mediana muy mona

su personalidad... amable pero orgullosa, traviesa, inteligente, hiperactiva ^^

Yiika: Ojos azules cabello castaño y piel pálida, es delgada y busca siempre ser mejor que yuto en todo. Su frase favorita es "te gane yuto" pero como yuto no la toma mucho en atención, siempre le gasta bromas pesadas aunque nunca le salen bien y le caen a ella misma, a ella le gusta Sasuke el padre de su rival y por eso le cae tan mal yuto

Hobbie: saltar sobre Sasuke y molestar a yuto.

Odia las cosas frías, como el helado. Pero ama todo tipo de dulces y pasteles.

Sus cosas favoritas son: el ramen, los pasteles y Sasuke

Sayumi: de cabello claro con toques lavanda, ojos entre grises que a contra luz se ven medio verdes...con su voz y su actitud pueden parecer un ángel pero cuando se lo propone es un verdadero demonio!

Kasuya: baja, cabello café oscuro, ojos miel azulados, blanca medio pálida, revoltosa, le encanta meterse en problemas, hobbie favorito revolotear junto a Yuto a personas que no le caiga bien, le encanta comidas dulces y/o saladas, le encanta dormir, odia estudiar, no le tiene miedo a Sasuke,sus colores favoritos son el negro, morado y turquesa, a quien ella más molesta es a Uzumaki Naruto

Ahora mis amados lectores lean pero primero RED DISCLAIMER

RED: como tengo pereza solo diré que el anime no nos pertenece

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pov hinata

Hoy me levante más temprano de lo normal ya que tenía que recoger a Yuto en la escuela tenían una reunión de padres pero como Sasuke tenía una en el trabajo no pudo ir realmente estaba harta de la actitud de Sasuke

Se subió a la moto y se fue

Llego a la GRAN escuela

Mientras buscaba a Yuto termino en el parque donde creía haberlo escuchado pero antes de dar un paso escucho algo que la hizo parar

JAJAJAJ "pobre" Yuto nadie lo quiere su papá no llego JA de seguro eres un estorbo para el JAJAJAJ PORQUE ERES UN DE-MO-NIO

-callate..- se oía el débil susurro de Yuto

-Si no fueras tan estúpido no serias tan miserable- repetía ese niño

-CALL…..-yuto fue interrumpido

-CALLATE LENI- dijo una niña a la cual no pudo ver bien

-Si Leni la única que tiene derecho a molestar a Yuto soy yo-dijo otra niña

-Además Leni tu no eres perfecto – dijo una niña que sonaba taaan mona

-Además el estúpido eres tu,quien va a sacar un 0 en física- dijo otra niña

Vaya cuantas amigas pensé…bueno es hora de entrar

-Haber haber "Leni" dime qué haces molestando a mi pequeño Yuto- dije con ironia y cuando dije "mi pequeño" Yuto se sonrojo kyaaa se veía tan kawaiiii

-.y-y-yo- jajaj se quedo sin palabras

-Si no te largas de aquí juro que te destripare y te comeré vivo y si dices una palabra de esto ire a tu casa y te jalare de los pies hasta llevarte al mismísimo infierno-dije en su oído con la voz mas espantosa que se fue corriendo JAJAJAJ

-Bueno Yuto porque no me presentas a tus pequeñas amigas-dije refiriéndome a las 4 pequeñas

-Yo soy kasuya-dijo la niña que defendió primero a Yuto era muy linda bueno todas eran lindas vaya galan al que tengo que cuidar tiene el mismo habito de su padre

-Yo soy Yiika- dijo la que al parecer es la única que puede molestar a Yuto

-Yo soy Sayumi- dijo la niña con voz de angelito

-y Yo soy Yumi-dijo una niña de baja estatura lo cual la hacía ver tan kawaii

-Un gusto niñas yo soy la niñera de Yuto Hinata Hyuga-dije con una sonrisa

-Hyuga ..porque una Hyuga seria niñera todos de la familia Hyuga tienen gran dinero-dijo Yumi

-Tu familia es empresaria- me pregunto Yuto

-Así es pero yo a diferencia de mi hermano quiero ganarme el dinero con mis propias manos,sin ayuda de mi familia-dije

-Admirable-dijo Kasuya

-Arigato-respondí

-Hmp que relación tienes con Sasuke-kun-dijo Yiika

-Que te gusta,pues lo siento pero el no es mi tipo(Yue:por ahora)-dijo Hinata

-mmm ya veo- dijo no muy segura de mi respuesta Yiika

-Bueno niñas andando tenemos que ir a la reunión-dije mientras caminaba hacia la derecha

-Emm Hinata la aula queda hacia la izquierda-ups

-Y-Ya lo sabía-dije dirigiéndome con la cara roja hacia la dirección correcta

Recordé la promesa que hice con Yuto hace unos días

-Ne~ niñas a cual de ustedes les gustan las travesuras –dije con una sonrisa "traviesa"

TODAS me levantaron la mato Yuto solo se me quedo mirando

-Perfecto que les parece ir el sábado ósea dentro de tres días a la casa de Yuto clarooo si las dejan -Todas levantaron la mano excepto Yiika

-Sasuke estará –dije

-Ok-dijo ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo

En la reunión les pregunte a los padres de cada niño todos aceptaron

Después de la reunión la maestra de Yuto me llamo

-Señorita Hyuga necesito un favor suyo –dijo seria la maestra

-Está bien en que le puedo ayudar?-le pregunte

-Vera Yuto a estado haciendo demasiada "travesuras" la ves pasada en Química hizo una sustancia verde que extrañamente se movía completamente sola ya había echo una igual pero no se movía tanto en esta segunda provoco que esa sustancia al tener contacto con uno tuvieran picazón en el lugar que la toco hasta ahora no hemos descubierto la cura, nuestra maestra de ciencias Naty no a regresado a dar clases ya que le pica TODO su cuerpo y cuando digo TODO es TODO-ohh pobre mujer

-Ya veo- dije

-Siento meterla en esto pero es que el señor Uchiha nunca tiene tiempo para hablar respecto a esto siempre esta trayendo a una nueva empleada. Disculpe pero cuanto lleva trabajando con los Uchiha-me pregunto

-mm Unas 3 semanas por?-se sorprendió a mi respuesta

-Porque las niñeras no duran no mas de dos días cuidando a"ese" pequeño-cuando dijo ese me molesto

-Disculpe señora pero "ese" niño se llama Yuto y la razón por la que e sobrevivido es porque yo e visto mas que la apariencia de ese niño a diferencia de ustedes yo e visto a un niño muy inteligente que solo busca la felicidad y el amor de los demás pero como ya a sido traicionado como cualquier niño se esconde detrás de sus PEQUEÑAS travesuras –dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y me largaba de esa escuela de hipócritas sin corazón tsk

Cuando salí me sorprendí al ver a Yuto llorando así que corrí hacia el y lo abrase fuertemente

-Que paso te duele algo, estas lastimado?-pregunte desesperada

Pero solo oí un débil gracias allí comprendí que no lloraba de tristeza si no de felicidad

-jajaj de que hablas solo dije la verdad- le respondí mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

Ya afuera de la escandalosa escuela le puse el casco a Yuto lo monte y me puse detrás de el

Gracias a Kami-sama llegamos sanos y salvos

Cuando entre me sorprendí ver un montón de papeles regados por el comedor

De las cocina salió Sasuke

-Como les fue-dijo serio

-Bien-dije cortante seguía enojada con el después de aquel día en que le hice la promesa a Yuto

-No te dieron ninguna queja-pregunto otra vez

-No-mentí

-Eso es extraño-dijo Sasuke

-Me voy a mi habitación-dijo Yuto hablando porfin

-Te acompaño –le dije

Dejando solo a Sasuke en medio de su gran trabajo

-Me odia- repitió como aquella vez Yuto

-Na¡ solo tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, vamos tenemos que hacer la tarea-le dije

-Ya la hice-me sorprendí

-Así?-le pregunte

-Si mira es mi nueva creación- dijo mientras rebuscaba en sus gavetas

-Aquí esta-dijo mostrándome una cosa peluda _rosada_ de grandes colmillos que al parecer era un r-r

-RATÓN!- grite mientras salía del cuarto pero esperen un ratón peludo y _rosa?_

Regrese al cuarto todavía temblando

-Como lo hiciste-pregunte

-Fue fácil-dijo mientras me paso explicándome todo lo que hizo y la aventura que vivió tratando de atrapar al ratón en toda la casa sin que yo me diera cuanta para no salir gritando como loca RATÓN RATÓN

Sin darme cuenta la noche callo y mande a Yuto a acostarse

-Hinata me cuentas un cuento-me pregunto Yuto tiernamente

Claro le dije

"_**Una vez ,en una noche de luna llena, junto al mar, una mujer llamo a la luna pidiéndole que no quería enamorarse, ya que ella fue traicionada por su novio **_

_**La luna le dijo que porque mejor no le pedía que le enseñara su verdadero amor**_

_**Pero la mujer respondió**_

_**-Es que el amor solo trae dolor y yo no quiero sufrir mas-dijo la bella dama**_

_**-mmm bueno está bien no dejare que te enamores- mintió la luna"**_

Porque mintió-pregunto Yuto

-Ya verás-dije con una sonrisa

"_**La luna sabia que el amor era hermoso ya que su sol se lo luna vio que aquella mujer era de corazón puro, amable y dulce ese corazón merecía amar y ser cuidado"**_

_**Entonces la Luna le pidió al sol que buscara un hombre que fuera serio, fuerte y orgulloso pero por dentro tuviera el corazón dulce **_

_**El sol encontró a un hombre que encajaba perfectamente**_

_**La Luna y El Sol le preguntaron a Dios si esta pareja era una para el otra**_

_**Dios le respondió que habían hecho un excelente trabajo y dejo a esta pareja a su cargo**_

_**-Pero hay una mujer de egoísta corazón que intentara destruir esta relación así que evitadlo- dijo Dios con gran voz**_

_**La luna y el sol juntaron a la pareja y como predijo Dios una mujer trato de interponerse engañando a el hombre diciéndole que esa mujer solo lo estaba engañando tratando conseguir dinero de el**_

_**-Pero porque busca dinero de mi si yo no tengo nada de ningún valor- pero este hombre no sabía que su padre con mucho esfuerzo recaudo toneladas de oro,piedras,zafiros,joyas y muchas cosas de el trabajo que venía haciendo a lo largo de su vida solo para dárselo a su heredero**_

_**-Si no me crees míralo por ti mismo, ven esta noche al mar cerca de la gran Luna,tu mujer se reunirá con un hombre ya veremos si no te es infiel**_

_**Pero esa malvada mujer solo había hecho que una mujer de las mismas características de la bella dama se hiciera pasar por la bella mujer**_

_**El hombre creyendo que aquella mujer que veía a lo lejos era su mujer **_

_**Miro como esta besaba a otro hombre**_

_**La luna furiosa y preocupada fue hacia donde estaba su amiga y brillo tan fuerte como pudo en su habitación susurrando**_

"_**Despierata,despierta y ven a mi"**_

_**La mujer oyó a la Luna y se marcho hacia el mar donde estába más cerca esta**_

_**Vio que su amado estaba llorando rápidamente corrió hacia el pero una mujer lo abrazo por la espalda**_

_**Enojada ella corrió hacia donde estaba su amado no le importaba estar en pijamas **_

_**Se paro en frente de el y le dio una cacheteada mientras lloraba**_

_**-Porque- pregunto la mujer-Porque Vincent**_

_**Decía entre lágrimas la hermosa mujer**_

_**-Alicia tú estabas con otro hombre hace un momento-dijo el levantando la mirada sorprendido**_

_**-De que hablas e estado dormida la Luna me a despertado-decia mostrándole su vestimenta**_

_**-"Esa mujer los a engañado ya que tu Vincent posees una gran fortuna, se supone que ella tenía que decírtelo" pero a querido quedarse con el dinero tuyo"-dijo hablando la Luna**_

_**-Ya veo creo haber recordado algo que me dijo mi padre "si quieres tesoros encontrar, ve hacia el brillante mar, donde la luna brille mas, en una piedra singular hallaras riquezas sin mostrar, ocultados de la maldad" **_

_**Allí un guardián encontraras que una contraseña pedirá y tu respuesta será "Donde mi luna brille mas"**_

_**En la piedra donde el estaba sentado extrañamente brillo**_

_**Antes de que la mujer se hacercara y robara el tesoro dijo un conjuro**_

"_**Por tu egoísmo y mentira, eternamente en la oscuridad estarás hasta que aprendas amar" la mujer callo inconsiente**_

_**La pareja aprovecho y se fue con algo mas valioso que ese tesoro**_

_**Se casarón y tuvieron a un pequeño niño de ojos blancos como la luna que en su camino muchas aventuras encontrara"**_

_Fin de POV HINA_

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta Yuto ya estaba dormido lo tapo con su cobija y le dio un beso en la frente

Bajo y encontró a Sasuke dormido en sus papeles

-jajaja que gracioso-se acerco y parece que estuviera viendo a un angel

-vaya te ves mas apuesto dormido y claro menos molesto-dijo mientras se acercaba a el

-Pues gracias-dijo sorpresivamente Sasuke mientras abría los ojos

-AHHH!-grito Hinata pero rápidamente Sasuke la callo con su mano

-Shhh no hay que despertar a Yuto-dijo este mientras le quitaba su mano

-Hm desde cuando te importa Yuto-le pregunto Hinata

-Siempre..-dijo con la cabeza baja Sasuke

-Entonces porque no sacas tiempo para el-le pregunto la oji-luna

-No es tan fácil pero dentro de un mes me daré vacaciones de 3 meses dejare a Cargo a Tobi parece niño pero es de fiar –dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla

-Eso espero pero estaré aquí en esos meses por si Yuto me necesita-dijo la oji-luna

-OK-dijo Sasuke mientras bostezaba

-Bueno es hora de irme ya son las 11:00 –dijo esta mientras se alistaba pero fue agarrada de la mano por Sasuke

-Ah Ah señorita ya es tarde no es hora de que usted vaya sola por aji tendrá que quedarse-dijo picaronamente Sasuke

-Ah no aquí me huele a gato encerrado-dijo Hinata

-Una semana de adelantado es eso o nada-dijo Sasuke

-Tramposo…bueno ya que –dijo

-Ah si se me olvido el cuarto de huéspedes esta en remodelación y los otros 3 también-dijo Sasuke sonriendo seductoramente lo cual hizo sonrojar a Hinata

-Entonces dormiré con Yuto pero…..necesito una pijama-dijo Hinata

-No tengo solo de hombre pero tengo algo-dijo Sasuke pensativo

-No voy a aceptar una camisa tuya pervertido-dijo Hinata

-Aquí la pervertida eres tu yo me refería ahh…..espera un momento

Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a su cuarto y salía con algo blanco entre sus brazos es algo corto pero es lo único más largo que una camisa mía

Era un camisón blanco con detalles de encaje en el busto y al final del camisón llegaba hasta en medio de las rodillas

Hinata se lo fue a probar y salió con algo de vergüenza ya que ella siempre usaba pantalones para dormir

-Vaya te queda bien-por un momento Sasuke creyó ver a su antigua esposa

-mm mmm deja de mirarme así per…-pero fue cayada por un beso de Sasuke

Hinata se sorprendió pero extrañamente no podía dejarse llevar

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta no era a _ella_ a quien besaba era a Hinata paro rápidamente

-Lo siento-dijo mientras se separaba de Hinata

-Eh?-dijo Hinata todavía no captaba lo que había pasado

-Sera mejor que te vayas a dormir ya son las 11:45 pm –dijo Sasuke mientras escondía su rostro en eso capto que Sasuke pensaba que era a ELLA a quien besaba

-Si tienes…razón-dijo silenciosamente mientras se iba a el cuarto de Yuto

De alguna forma se sentía comparada otra vez como cuando su Padre trataba de compararla con Hanabi "Porque no eres como Hanabi""Deverias ser como Hanabi""Eres un estorbo"

Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos

-Eso quedo en el pasado-se dijo para si misma

"_Pero siempre quedan las cicatrizes"_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ok eso fue largooooooo espero que les haya gustado**

**RED:Joddder TARDASTE demasiado**

**Yue: ya lo se me disculpo por eso pero aquí esta su recompensa un largo fic**

**RED: Como sea hasta la próxima**


	6. Comparación

HEY HEY YEY YEY

eh vuelto mis amados lectores perdónenme por el retraso, enserio lo lamento pero aquí esta no iba a dejarlo abandonado , noooo noooo como aquí ta

...Comparación...

Si las cicatrices no sanan

Con ese pensamiento me fui a la cama

Despacio abrí la puerta produciendo un crujido

- Hinata léeme otro cuento!- salto Yuto de la cama feliz...al menos el no me comparaba..cuando se despertó?

- Porque lloras? - me miro triste - Fue papá verdad? el siempre me hace llorar porque no me quiere -

- No no Yuto ,eso no es verdad el si te quiere y muchísimo pero no sabe como expresarlo ...Ademas mira mira es una lagrima de bostezo osea una de cocodrilo- dije sonriendo falsamente mientras me limpiaba la lagrima traicionera de mis recuerdos

- Que quieres que te lea?- le pregunte con esas sonrisas que parecen de verdad

- "Daniel el niño travieso"!-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

- mmmm ya veo donde sacas tus ideas- (¬¬)

- jejeje-

Después de leerle el cuento a metimos en la cama

Realmente me dolía el corazón y me llegaron las palabras que mas me dolieron en un día que me marcaron para siempre

"Sabes Hina es que tu no eres como Sakura,mas expresiva,mas motivada y con un alto de que ella no es tan verguenzuda como tu. Ella es mas libre para darme "amor" así que jejeje terminamos .Ah si quieres mañana vamos a comer ramen oh mejor tu lo haces"...idiota...ya me habían dicho que El Uzumaqui era un idiota pero yo de babosa se enamoro y de nuevo la compararon

Parecía que el mundo había echo un plan para compararla con toda mujer bella

primero mi propia hermanita MENOR!, después esa tal Sakura y ahora la mamá de Yuto

Definitivamente los hombres eran una mierda y el amor no es para mi

Así con esos pensamiento me dormí

Al despertar

Algo estaba en mi pecho de alguna forma me sentí como feliz?

Abrí los ojos y era Yuto el cual también empezaba a despertarse

Ya despiertos baje e hize el desayuno y mientras lo hacia solo sentía la mirada de Sasuke la cual me puso nerviosa

- Hey Yuto que piensas de una mamá nueva- le oi decir

- QUE? NOOOOO NO QUIERO A SAKURAAA NOOO NOOOOOO QUIERO A HINATA HINATA HINATAAAAA- al parecer realmente no quería a esa Sakura...espera Sakura? no no creo ademas hay muchas sakuras aqui

- Mmmm déjame pensarlo -dijo mientras me miraba con mirada seductora la cual me hizo sonrojarme pero no sederia así de fácil

- No gracias ...suficiente tengo con cuidar a Yuto -dije mientras lo miraba seria

- No me quieres?- dijo el pequeño entre lagrimas

- Pos que crees...CLARO QUE SIIIIII - dije mientras lo abrazaba

- Y para que veas que te quiero ten dos panqueques mas que tu padre-

-SIIIII-

-HMP-jajaj gane la batalla los Hyuga siempre ganan

Se me olvido lo mas importante ayer

1. Ya no me llevo mal con mi padre

2. Tenia a mi mejor amigo Gaara y una cita con este

3. Tenia a mi nuevo enanin Yuto

Esperen cita! es hoy!

- Emmm chicos recuerdan que pedí un día libre?-

- Si - contestaron los dos

- Pues tengo una cita y adiós me iré a alistar!-les grite mientras corría a cambiarme para llegar a casa

- cita?- dijo Yuto

-CITA?- grito Sasuke

...

Perdónenme por lo corto pero tengo que limpiar bye bye! Durare unos días ya que se daño mi compu!


	7. Yuto se pierde?

go!

Llegue a mi casa me bañe y me vestí con una camisa negra con una estrella blanca la de all star ,unos pantalones tubos y mis la cara un poco de base ,encrespador,delineador y lápiz

Salí disparada en mi moto y llegue al lugar acordado

El café donde nos conocimos

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Mansión Uchiha-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Una cita eh- dije para mi pensar

- papá?-dijo Yuto

- que? - pregunte

- jugarías con migo?- dijo con cara de esperanzado

- si claro...mmm juguemos a los espías- dije sonriendo para mis adentros

- SIIII- dijo Yuto feliz pero sin saber quien seria nuestra victima

-.-.-.-.-.- Hinata-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hey Hina!- oi una voz llamándome me voltee y era mi emmm próximo novio?

- Gaara!- grite feliz

Nos acercamos corriendo yo me tire encima de el y ek me sujeto

-Cuanto tiempo!,te extrañaba-dijo ocultando su cara en mi cuello lo que me provoco cosquillas y me sonrojo

- pero si apenas fu-fue l-la semana pa-pasada que nos vimos- maldito tartamudeo

- jee- oh oh

Senti como el comenzaba a besarme en el cuello provocando que gritara de sorpresa y me cayera

- JAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJA- malditooo...

- Me las pagara...-dije en tono vengativo

- jajaj si claroo ahhhh umm Hina puedo- sabia a lo que se referia

- mmm te dire algo puede si me divierto y no me haces enojar- dije sonriendo

- clarooo- me agarro la mano - vamos

Y me arrastro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Sasuke-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vi como "ese" jalaba a MI niñera...espera mi...bueno Hinata es bonita,inteligente y lo mas importante soporta todas las travesuras de Yuto y...las idioteces mías mmm tal vez sea la mamá perfecta para yuto .Ademas no tendría que pagar! (eres uunn ¬¬")

- papá?-

Jajajaja siii no tendria que pagar seria perfectooo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Hinata-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara me llevo a rastras a un taxi

- Hey Hinata esta noche me responderas?-dijo Gaara

-mmmm quizás- dije sonriendo

-vaya que eres difícil-

- see-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Yuto-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

-papá?- lo llame

-PAPÁ!-

- eh?-

Me fije que miraba y no era nada mas y nada menos que mi niñera Hina

- ella es mia- dije enojado

- eh?-

- papá no me quitara a Hinata- dije

- EHHH?-

- MIAAAA- dije mientras me iba corriendo a algún lugar

- Yuto espera!- lo oí ya desde lejos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Sasuke-.-.-.-.-.

Mire como Yuto corria y como Hinata se iba

tsk Yuto o Hina, Yuto,Hina,Yuto,Hina, YUTOO

-YUTOOOOOOO!- grite tsk si no lo encuentro Hina me matara y tambien ELLA por Kami un padre no pierde a su propio hijooo

- YUTOOOO!-

No lo encontraba sentia como la ira y la preocupación subían a mi cabeza y se mostraba en mis facciones

Mierda Mierda Mierda MIERDAA!

- MALDITAS SEA YUTOOOOOO-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegamos al parque entramos y nos dirigimos a la montaña rusa

Cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar iba a contestar pero ya estábamos apunto de subir

- Señorita por favor guarde su celular- dijo el encargado

- Si, disculpe- dije mientras estripaba el botón rojo (rechazar llamada)

- Vamos Hina prometiste que este día estarías disponible solo para mi- dijo Gaara

- Si así sera- dije mientras me ponia el seguro y agarraba la mano de Gaara estas cosas me ponen nerviosa

-.-.-.-.-.-. Yuto-.-.-.-.-.-

Pare en una parte donde solo habian arboles al parecer estaba en la sabana...en que parte? ni idea pero de algo estaba seguro

- Me perdí-

-.-.-.-.-Sasuke-.-.-.-

Maldición no contesta diablos diablos

Puede estar en la calle de las tiendas o pudo haber cruzado a la sabana

ummm ummm seguro no cruzo escore las tiendas

-.-.-.-.-Hinata.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dios eso estuvo genial- dije mientras bajaba del juego

- Seee ahora vamos al Skay Master- dijo Gaara jalandome

- wiiiiii-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No lo veo no lo veo que hago que hago

Kami mandame una señal donde esta mii hijooooo

Y como si me hubiera escuchado vi como Sakura salia con Yuto

-.-.-._.-.-..-

bye bye Yue se despisdeee


	8. Creador de Risas

Hola queridos fanfictieros lamento la demora pero no tenia compu y la que tengo ahorita es prestada,bueno debo admitir que este fic lo e escrito de una terrible manera y lamento eso. Pero esta vez no lo haré así,bueno espere que se alegren de unas cuantas mejoras que e echo en cuanto a mi manera de narrar

No los retraso mas

* * *

><p>— Yuto!, ¿Sakura? — pregunte sorprendido y ...asustado, digo quien no lo estaría si es tu loca psicopata fangirl con tu hijo y sonriendo de manera picara-malisiosa<p>

— Sasuke-kun! — saludo de manera demasiado melosa

— Me podrías devolver a mi hijo por favor Sakura — dije los mas frío que pude,ademas de que notaba como mi hijo estaba terriblemente asustado,después de todo el ya conocía a Sakura Haruno la loca que quería ser su madrastra

— Joder,no tienes que ser tan grosero, bueno lo quieres de vuelta ¿no?,bien te lo daré,pero con una condición — sonrio de manera ag,asquerosa

— ¿Caul? — sabia a la perfección que tramaba algo, no por nada me llaman genio

— Una cita — sonrio satisfecha

— Acepto, pero hazme el gran favor de entregarme a mi hijo — no iba a permitir que el fruto de aquel amor estuviera mas tiempo con esa loca

— Es un trato Uchiha Sasuke — decía mientras entregaba mi hijo,error

— Te equivocas Haruno,no es un trato ya que no me diste tu mano para cerrarlo por lo tanto la cita no es valida,así que con tu "permiso" me retiro — deci sonriendo por dentro,después de todo seguía siendo igual de estúpida que antes

— ¿Asi? pues bueno,si tu quieres leer y ver como la prensa anuncia que el gran empresario Uchiha Sasuke pierde a su propio hijo en un parque que donde se sabe hay peligro, pues bien que así sea — decía con ironía la peli-rosa

Me devolví y estreche su mano,ya no había vuelta atrás

* * *

><p>— ¿Bueno Hinata ahora dime me responderas? — decia Gaara ya cansado de esperar<p>

— Veras mi querido Gaara, no lo se, pero dado que hoy fue un excelente día,tal vez mañana te respondo,así que por favor me darías mas tiempo,por favor?— suplicaba mientras jugaba con mis dedos y me sonrojaba igual que antes,sabia que Gaara no se resistía a la "Hina" de antes

— Que bien que ya no haces esa cara tan seguido,pero te daré tres días Hinata realmente no puedo seguir con este juego — decia mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo de manera sensual,cosa que me puso muy nerviosa y sonrojada igual o quizás mas que antes

— V-Vale — tartamudee

— Así me gusta Hina — susurro en mi oído y so suspire ante el contacto

— Bueno — se retiro rápidamente cosa que me ¿molesto? — es hora de irme, te veo dentro de tres días,Hina —

Hice un puchero mientras veía como se iba, el realmente sabia como regresarme las jugadas que yo le hacia

Suspire derrotaba mientras me dirigía a la parada,cuando note a Uchiha-san y Yuto caminando por el parque,en un ambiente muy tenso,pero por esta vez decidí ignorarlos ya después le preguntaría a Yuto que paso

* * *

><p>— ¿ Papa? — pregunte algo asustado<p>

— ¿Que? — gruñó, mejor no pregunto

—...Lo siento hijo — me sorprendí ante su disculpa

— ¿Porque? — pregunte dudoso por su disculpa

— Por ser un mal padre,por no pasar tiempo contigo,por no cuidarte,por todo — me decía con la cabeza gacha en medio del montón de gente que iba de aquí para aya

— Papa...igual te quiero — le sonreí ,mientras lo abrazaba — vamos a casa,ademas estamos bloqueando el paso — sonrei y este igual

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día<p>

— ¡YUTO! — gritaba la peli-azul llenas de lodo, con hojas y una cosa azul

— Jajajajajaj — reia el pequeño mientras huía

En eso llego el jefe de la casa preguntándose porque tanto alboroto

— ¿Que paso? — pregunto tratando de no reírse ante el aspecto de Hinata

— Emm — ella no sabia como evitar el tema para que el Uchiha no se enojara con su hijo y lo pusiera triste otra-vez

— Fui yo — Hinata se asusto ante la confección del pequeño

— Bien hecho hijo — respondio Sasuke orgulloso,Hinata solo lo miro confundida

— Bien echo!,mirame! — grito exasperada la oji-luna

— Sabes de donde saco mi hijo esa astucia para sacar travesuras de ese tipo? — le hablo Sasuke

— No — respondio con facilidad

— De su Padre, créeme que yo no era un niño santo — sonrio con ironía

— No me digas — rodo los ojos y uso tono sarcástico

— Ademas te lo mereces — dijo Sasuke mas para si que para ella

— ¿Eh?, ¿y yo que hice? — pero su pregunta no fue contestada

Yuto solamente río

— De que me perdí ayer,ustedes dos andan muy unidos hoy — comento Hinata

— Nada,cosas de la vida —sonrio Yuto

— Ay si,si, ahora eres todo un sabio,tsk vamos a bañarte ya es tarde — decia atrapándolo con rapidez

— Diablos, ¿como eres tan rápida? — pregunto este realmente sorprendido, ¿¡y como no!? si ella apareció como si de gato se tratase en su espalda acorralando con sus suaves brazos,aunque no lo admitiría le agradaba esa tranquilidad que ella transmitía y aunque su padre tampoco lo admitiera desde el poco tiempo que ella llego la casa se ve mas "viva y hogareña" desde la partida de su madre

El don de ser Hyuga — reia con su suave y adorable voz

* * *

><p>Después de la ducha que Yuto se dio miro como Hinata estaba con unos shorts de su padre y una camisa de el con el símbolo de la familia y por primera vez en su vida sintió ,que era feliz de tener una nueva madre,aunque esta no lo fuera realmente,pero que tiene de malo soñar,dicen que si sueñas con todas tus fuerzas ese sueño se aran realidad<p>

Solo esperaba que ese dicho fuera cierto

Tranquilamente se puso la ropa para ir a jugar con sus amigas

Me pregunto que hará Yiika para jugarme otra broma que al final le caerá a ella

Solo esperamos que Sayumi no entre con su lado "demonio" activado

Con Kasuya y Yumi no creo que haiga un problemas ellas son mas...manegables

Listo para jugar pero se sorprendió de la expresion de Hinata y la sorpresa del Uzumaki

Kasuya estaba como un demonio peor que Sayumi, solo se preguntaba porque lo odia tanto, pero la expresión de Hinata era todo un dilema porque su dulce amiga miraba al Uzumaki con odio y... tristeza

* * *

><p>Estaba esperando a que Yuto saliera para jugar con las chicas que ya estaban afuera<p>

Pero mi gran sorpresa al ver a la persona que hace días pensaba y a nada mas y nada menos a la chica con la que me comparo

— Naruto — dije con voz fría tratando de ocultar mis sentimientos

— Hinata yo...vengo a disculparme..enserio yo lo — pero no lo deje terminar

— ¿Perdonarte?, me votaste como si de basura se tratase,¡mis sentimientos!,¡no eran mas que basura para ti!, sabiendo cuantas personas me comparan ,¡tu!, ¡al que mas amaba!, ¡me comparaste! — llore sin importarme de que me vieran

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — gritaba la pelo de goma

— Sakura, ¿ Naruto?, ¿porque estas llorando Hinata? — decia Sasuke pero sin embargo no me importaba

— ¡Vete! — grite mientras corría a enserrarme a un cuarto

— Hinata — gritaban todos sin embargo poco me importaba yo solo quería llorar

* * *

><p>—¿Que paso aquí? — pregunte serio<p>

— Naruto,¿que le hiciste a Hinata? — mi amado hijo seriamente pregunto

— Veran..—pero antes de que Naruto hablara la estúpida Sakura lo interrumpió

—¡Sasuke-kun!, a quien le importa, solo es mas que una mas de tus sirvientas,vamos a nuestra cita — Pero con un simple chasqido de dedos unas sirvientas vinieron y se la llevaron

— Por esa mujer yo abandone a Hinata — dijo con mirada entristecida

— ¿Tu hiciste que? — dije sorprendido

— Pues veran...—

* * *

><p><strong>Se recomienda que ponga laugh maker de Bump of Chicken<strong>

**En una habitacion de lagrimas golpes empezaron a cantar**

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta,demonios quiero estar sola

Nadie me puede ver así...

—¿Quien es?, ¿que quieres? — pregunte entre sollozos

— No es un gran nombre pero algunos nos han llamado Laugh Maker — decia cierta voz que se me hacia conocida pero debido al dolor de cabeza que tenia me costaba escuchar bien y sobre todo pensar — Hemos venido a traerte una sonrisa,dejanos entrar,hace frío aquí — y como no lo haría si me metí en la casita de Yuto y no es como que el clima aquí arriba fuera cálido

—¿Laugh Maker?, ¿ No es broma?, no recuerdo haber pedido a alguien como tu — grite mientras lloraba — Dejame sola y en paz, si estas ahí no podre llorar — dije mientras gruñía

**En el cuarto lleno de lagrimas se escucharon golpes cantar**

—¿¡Sigues ahí!?,¡déjame en paz! — grite

— Eres la primera que nos habla así,nunca en mi vida me sentí así — decia triste la voz de un niño — me estoy poniendo triste en verdad,¿que es lo que haré?, voy a llorar..—

— Laugh Maker, ¿no es broma?, no tiene sentido que te pongas a llorar, soy yo la debería llorar,¡asi que déjame sola! —

_**Dos voces se encuentran llorando...**_

Mierda me recordé de todo lo que vivi junto a naruto,todas sus sonrisas y sus mentiras

**Espalda con espalda por medio de una puerta,dos voces llorando se encuentran**

**Abrazándose así mismos se encuentras cansados**

— ¿Dime realmente me quieres hacer reír o solo es una broma Laugh Maker? —susurre esperando a que me escuchara

— Esa es nuestra manera de vivir, si no te hacemos reír no podremos seguir — ...seguir?

— Creo que los puedo dejar entrar pero hay un gran problema, la puerta no la puedo abrir debido a las lagrimas que deje aquí , empuja de tu lado y así se abrirá pues e quitado la llave ya —

—...—

— Dime algo has algo,no me dejes así,¿Que pasa?,¡No puede ser!— me han dejado sola y ahora como salgo? — Laugh Maker, esto es broma?, me han dejado sola aquí!,me dejan aquí sin que les importe mas,justo cuando en ti confiaba mas — y esto me gano por confiar en alguien que no soy yo — ¿Laugh Maker!, ¿esto es broma? —

_**Oigo vidrios cayendo al con paz**_

_**Con un tubo de metal y rostro lloroso (Sasuke),** dijo_

— Una sonrisa trajimos para ti — dijieron Yuto y Sasuke, ni siquiera me di cuanta que había una venta de vidrio atrás

Rápidamente (Sasuke) saco un espejo y frente a mi lo poso

— Esta persona es linda al reír — decia Yuto

**_Sorprendente-mente comenze a reír_**

...

— Gracias,chicos — sonrei

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí se los dejo espero que hayan disfrutado perdón por los errores y espero que me perdonen<p> 


End file.
